<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'hiver vient by KarenKilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238768">L'hiver vient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla'>KarenKilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC et Westeros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domeric Bolton Lives, F/F, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Roose Bolton is His Own Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned et Catelyn ont eu des jumeaux après la naissance de Robb. De quelle manière Brynden et Ranna Stark vont-ils changer le Jeu de Pouvoir ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Daryn Hornwood/Alys Karstark, Domeric Bolton/Arya Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jonelle Cerwyn/Alysane Mormont, Jonelle Cerwyn/Errold Stark (OMC), Jory Cassel/Sansa Stark, Ranna Stark (OFC)/Cley Cerwyn, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC et Westeros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ned I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>283</strong>
</p><p>L'hiver était rude, c'était une vérité absolue dans le Nord. Une vérité que les gens apprenaient dès leur naissance et dont ils avaient la preuve dès leur premier hiver. Cet hiver là était particulièrement redoutable parce que les nordiens n'avaient pas pu faire autant qu'ils auraient voulu pour se préparer. Il y avait eu la guerre, la mort de leur Seigneur Rickard et de son héritier...</p><p>Eddard Stark, le second fils de Lord Rickard, faisait des vas et viens devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse. Son mariage avec Catelyn Tully était encore fragile, même si ça faisait trois ans depuis leurs vœux, bientôt quatre. Il avait après tout passé la première année de leur mariage à se battre dans une guerre contre les Targaryens afin de sauver sa petite sœur Lyanna, en vain malheureusement. Et il était revenu de la guerre avec Jon Snow, un bâtard aux yeux de tous, un fils qu'il comptait bien élever à Winterfell, en sécurité et sous sa protection. </p><p>Autant dire que la nouvelle n'avait pas bien été accueilli par Catelyn et depuis les choses restaient ... tendues.  Peu à peu ils avaient fait des efforts pour apprendre à se connaître, pour travailler ensemble afin d'être des bons parents pour leur fils Robb, c'était dû à ces efforts que Catelyn était tombée enceinte. C'était d'ailleurs la raison derrière ses vas et viens, elle était en train d'accoucher et il ne pouvait pas être auprès d'elle, c'était contre la tradition, alors il ne pouvait qu'attendre dehors... </p><p>"Respire cousin, Nan a dit que la grossesse se passait bien et Mestre Luwyn avait l'air confiant." commenta la voix d'Artys Stark. </p><p>Ned se tourna vers l'arrière petit-fils d'Artos Stark et de Lysara Karstark et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait perdu tant dû à la rébellion, son père, son frère Brandon, sa sœur Lyanna, la femme qu'il aimait vu qu'Ashara s'était tuée... Elle avait eu le cœur brisé à plusieurs reprises, par la mort d'Elia, qu'elle aimait comme une sœur, de la princesse Rhaenys et du prince Aegon, qu'elle avait aimé comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Puis elle avait perdu son frère Arthur, qu'il avait tué lui même. Elle avait aussi donné naissance à leur fille, une fille mort-née... </p><p>Il n'avait pas su qu'Ashara était enceinte jusqu'à son arrivée aux Météores et la révélation à ce moment là, mais la nouvelle lui avait aussi brisé le cœur. Il avait fait son devoir en épousant Catelyn Tully, il avait du abandonner son rêve de reconstruire la Moat Cailin et de s'y installer avec Ashara. D'y construire leur famille. Néanmoins même s'il avait fait son deuil de ce rêve, savoir qu'il aurait du avoir une fille, que cette dernière était morte à la naissance, qu'Ashara s'était tuée peu après... </p><p>Honnêtement si ça n'avait pas pour le soutien d'Artys, de Dorrin et d'Errold, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait tenu le coup, ou même qu'il aurait survécu à la rébellion, parce que les trois hommes lui avaient sauvé la vie bien des fois. Comme à la Tour de la Joie. Il était aussi extrêmement soulagé d'avoir réussi à les convaincre de rester à Winterfell après la guerre, il avait besoin de soutien et de sa famille. Il savait bien sûr que ses trois cousins ne resteraient pas éternellement, Errold voulait s'installer quelque part dans le Nord, créer sa propre maison, épouser une femme et avoir des enfants à son tour. Tandis qu'Artys, et bien il avait envie de voyager, de voir le monde, le sang du loup était fort en lui. Tandis que Dorrin... Et bien honnêtement il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait Dorrin, le petit-fils d'Errold Stark, fils de Berron Stark et de Lorra Royce, était un homme secret qui était plutôt distant. </p><p>Dorrin était le cousin dont il était le moins proche, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible vu qu'il avait douze ans de plus que Ned, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était un excellent combattant et stratégiste, pour savoir qu'il était un fervent croyant des Anciens Dieux, qu'il préférait la viande d'ours et qu'il aimait lire... En dehors de ça... C'était plus flou. </p><p> </p><p>"Ça dure depuis plus de cinq heures." souffla Ned, son inquiétude revenant dès qu'il entendit un nouveau cri de la part de Catelyn. </p><p>"Ce genre de chose prend du temps, tu le sais." rassura Artys, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du Seigneur de Winterfell.  </p><p>"Tout va bien là bas ?" demanda Ned, cherchant à se changer les idées. </p><p>"J'ai laissé Errold et Dorrin, ils se chargent de tout avec Ser Rodrick et les autres serviteurs. Il n'y a pas eu de combat ou de mort." dit Artys en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ned, les Nordiens savent très bien que lorsque l'hiver vient, ils doivent s'unir. Les tensions sont oubliées ou mises de côté pendant un temps."</p><p>Ned ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de son cousin, c'était la vérité après tout, il fallait se serrer les coudes lorsque l'hiver était rude ou sinon les choses risquaient de s'empirer et ce rapidement. Winterfell avait comme toujours, ouvert ses portes aux Nordiens, particulièrement aux clans des montagnes qui n'avaient pas d'abris sûrs lorsque l'hiver frappait, et aux paysans. Le château était rempli, de même que la ville qui se trouvait juste hors des murs de Winterfell, c'était d'ailleurs le cas à chaque hiver. Et comme à chaque fois, il fallait s'arranger pour que le plus de monde possible puisse survivre. Donnant la priorité aux femmes et aux enfants. </p><p>Ned remerciait les Anciens Dieux parce que même avec la guerre, un grand nombre de provision avait été stocké à Winterfell. Ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim dû à l'hiver, ils avaient de quoi se nourrir et de quoi nourrir le Nord. Son père, Rickard, avait certes été déterminé à créer des liens avec le Sud, mais il n'avait pas pour autant oublié le Nord et les préparations qu'il fallait faire concernant l'hiver. Son père avait même été un des seuls à ne pas croire à l'arrivée de l'été en 281, lors du printemps trompeur. Il avait senti que l'hiver n'était pas fini et s'était préparé en conséquence. Les autres seigneurs du Nord avaient suivi le mouvement et c'était vraiment une bonne chose. </p><p>Le nouveau Seigneur de Winterfell pouvait entendre la tempête qui hurlait dehors, de la grêle tombait, c'était certainement la pire tempête depuis des années. Vu l'expression sur le visage de son cousin, Artys était plutôt d'accord, ainsi qu'inquiet. C'était parfois douloureux de voir Artys, ou Errold, ils lui faisaient tant penser à Brandon et Benjen, avec l'air pur Stark qu'ils avaient tout deux. Brandon qui était mort, tandis que Benjen avait choisi de partir pour la Garde de Nuit. Son petit frère était parti presque dès son retour à Winterfell. Ned n'avait pas réussi à lui faire changer d'idée. </p><p>Il savait aussi que si pour lui c'était difficile de voir ses cousins, parce qu'ils étaient des Stark, tout comme lui, c'était la même chose pour eux. Le père d'Errold était mort aux côtés de Rickard Stark. Tandis qu'Artys avait perdu son père et son seul frère, au Trident. Dorrin avait été trop blessé au Trident pour venir avec eux à la Tour de la Joie, mais son petit frère non, Edric était mort, tué par Oswell Whent. </p><p>De toute façon, qu'importe où il regardait, Ned ne pouvait pas échapper à son chagrin et à son deuil, pis que tout, à ses souvenirs. Il voyait les disparus partout, c'était douloureux et parfois il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester au lit et ne plus jamais se lever. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte, il avait des responsabilités, il était le Seigneur Stark à présent, le Gouverneur du Nord et les Nordiens comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, les décevoir comme il avait certainement déçu le reste de sa famille... </p><p>Il entendit sa femme qui poussait un grand cri avant qu'une autre voix ne se fasse entendre. Un bébé qui pleurait. Une fille ou un fils ? Il avait déjà un fils, mais était-il prêt à avoir une fille ? Après ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, pourrait-il protéger une fille ? Empêcher l'histoire de se répéter ?  </p><p>Ned resta figé, à contempler la porte, à l’affût du moindre bruit à l'intérieur, mais même s'il ne parlait pas, ne réagissait pas, il était heureux du fait qu'Artys avait replacé une sur son épaule. Ça l'ancrait dans le présent, dans ce qui se passait, au moins un peu, et puis ça lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Certes il avait perdu la majorité de sa famille directe, mais il avait ses cousins, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait son fils Robb, il avait Jon, il avait Catelyn, même si cette dernière lui en voulait toujours pour la présence de Jon... N'en demandait-il pas trop aux dieux en voulant avoir un nouvel enfant ?</p><p>"Des jumeaux mon Seigneur." l'informa Mestre Luwyn en sortant de la pièce et en s'inclinant, un sourire sur son visage. </p><p>"Des jumeaux..." répéta sans comprendre Ned, qui sans les bras d'Artys, serait sans nul doute tombé, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. </p><p>Il avait deux enfants de plus.</p><p>"Comment va l'épouse de mon cousin Mestre ?" demanda Artys. </p><p>"Lady Stark va bien, il n'y a pas eu la moindre complication." affirma Mestre Luwyn. "Mon Seigneur, votre fils et votre fille vous attendent."</p><p>Mal assuré sur ses jambes, Ned s'avança néanmoins pour entrer dans la chambre, les paroles de Luwyn revenant en boucle dans son esprit. Catelyn allait bien et ils avaient eu un garçon et une fille. Deux enfants...</p><p>"Mon Seigneur." dit Catelyn, les traits tirés, mais un sourire sur le visage. Elle était allongée sur le lit, un bébé dans les bras, le deuxième était dans ceux de Lyra Cassel, l'épouse de Ser Rodrick. "Je vous présente votre fils. Lyra tient votre fille." </p><p>"Mes félicitations mon Seigneur." sourit Lyra en lui tendant le bébé, sa fille.</p><p>Ned réceptionna sa fille par réflexe, il était toujours choqué, une fille. Elle était magnifique, bien qu'un peu fripée et les joues rouges, elle était parfaite à ses yeux. </p><p>"Avez-vous penser à des noms ?" demanda Catelyn, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, afin qu'ils puissent tout les deux voir leurs enfants.</p><p>"Je pensais que nous pourrions honorer votre oncle, je sais que vous êtes proches de lui." proposa Ned en observant son fils.</p><p>"Vous ne préférez pas un nom nordien ?" demanda Catelyn, visiblement ravie de l'idée mais hésitante.</p><p>"Il est du Nord, mais il est aussi votre fils." contra Ned.</p><p>Il y avait pensé quelques fois au fil de cette grossesse, certes son épouse l'avait invité à partager son lit, d'où le fait qu'elle venait de donner naissance à leurs enfants. Néanmoins il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'elle était toujours très en colère concernant Jon, c'était peut-être un moyen de faire réellement la paix. De construire un mariage solide. Bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient jusque là. Et puis il respectait beaucoup Brynden Tully, l'oncle de son épouse, il était un homme d'honneur qui n'avait pas sa langue dans ses poches. Il le respectait bien plus qu'Hoster Tully c'était certain, le Seigneur des Conflans s'était habilement servi de la guerre, et de leur désespoir, à son avantage. </p><p>"Et pour notre fille ? Voulez-vous lui donner le prénom de votre mère ?" questionna Catelyn. </p><p>"N'aviez-vous pas une idée ?" demanda Ned.</p><p>"J'avais pensé à Sansa, mais cela ne lui irait pas je crois." reconnut Catelyn. "Peut-être .." </p><p>"Pourquoi pas." acquiesça Ned, comprenant l'idée de son épouse, si jamais ils avaient une autre fille... "Ranna."</p><p>"Ranna ?" interrogea Catelyn.</p><p>"Oui, en l'honneur d'une des filles de Cregan Stark, Raya Stark. Et une de ses petites filles, la fille d'Edric et Serena Stark, Arrana Stark, devenue Omble." expliqua Ned.</p><p>"C'est un joli prénom." céda Catelyn.</p><p>"Brynden et Ranna Stark, bienvenus dans la famille." dit doucement Ned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dorrin 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>284</strong>
</p><p>Dorrin n'était pas du tout surpris de voir Nan postée dans la nursery, la vieille femme y passait le plus clair de son temps et ce depuis presque toujours. Le fils de Jongan Stark avait grandi au sein de Winterfell et dans le temps, Nan avait été sa nourrice également. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour la fidèle femme qu'il était là, quoiqu'il avait une grande appréciation pour Nan. Non, c'était pour les enfants de son cousin Eddard. </p><p>Non pour la première fois, Dorrin se surprit à penser à Cregan Stark, leur arrière-grand-père, ou arrière-arrière-grand-père, selon les cas, avait certainement fait beaucoup pour la famille Stark et pour le Nord. Il s'était marié à trois reprises et avait eu dix enfants. Un seul avec sa première épouse Arra Norroit, du clan des montagnes, Rickon Stark, qui trouva malheureusement la mort à Dorne, laissant sa veuve, une Manderly, et ses deux filles, Sansa et Serena.</p><p>Cregan Stark épousa par la suite Alysanne Nerbosc, à la fin du conflit des Targaryen, plus connu sous le nom de Danse des Dragons. La femme des conflans, s'était selon les livres, parfaitement habitué au Nord, aidée par le fait qu'elle pratiquait leur religion. Elle avait aussi donné quatre filles à son époux, Sarra, Alys, Raya et Mariah. </p><p>En troisième et dernière noce, le <em>Vieil Homme du Nord, </em>comme il était connu, épousa Lynara Stark, réunissant la maison Stark vu qu'elle venait d'une plus petite branche. D'une autre branche bien sûr que de l'oncle de Cregan Stark qui avait tenté de voler Winterfell et le Nord à son neveu, profitant du jeune âge de ce dernier. Bennard Stark avait par la suite été envoyé à la Garde de Nuit avec deux de ses fils, Benjen et Brandon, qui refusaient de reconnaître l'autorité de leur cousin. Seul Elric, le dernier, avait échappé à ce sort, fondant par la suite la maison Marstark, en l'honneur de sa mère, Margaret qui était également une Karstark. En preuve du lien entre les cousins, qui s'étaient rapprochés, Elric épousa Alys, la fille de Cregan.</p><p>Du mariage entre Lynara et Cregan, naquit Jonnel, Edric, Lyanna, Barthogan et Brandon. Donnant ainsi à nouveau au Seigneur du Nord des garçons à qui passer son titre et pour continuer la lignée. Malheureusement Jonnel resta sans enfant lors de ses deux noces, y compris celle avec sa nièce Sansa, son frère Barthogan lui succéda donc comme héritier. Vu qu'Edric avait changé de nom pour fonder à son tour une famille avec sa nièce Serena, la maison Starstark. </p><p>Malheureusement Barthogan trouva la mort peu après, lors d'une révolte de Skagos, faisant de Brandon et donc le dernier fils de Cregan, son héritier. </p><p>Avant la mort de Cregan, il avait habilement choisi les mariages pour ses enfants, unissant les filles de Rickon à ses propres fils pour éviter les querelles. Montrant sa réconciliation avec son cousin, avec le mariage de sa seconde fille Alys, mais il avait aussi fait en sorte de prévoir des mariages avec ses bannerets. Sarra fut mariée à un Omble, Raya épousa un Manderly et Mariah un Bolton. Tandis que Lyanna épousa Roland Dustin, le fils de Roderick Dustin qui avait mené le Nord lors de bien des batailles au nom de Rhaenyra Targaryen et du Nord, au prix de sa propre vie. </p><p>De l'avis de Dorrin, Cregan Stark était le meilleur Seigneur du Nord depuis des années. Il doutait, malheureusement, qu'Eddard soit de sa trempe. Son cousin était un homme d'honneur, un redoutable combattant et un bon stratège, cela il le reconnaissait sans mal ou envie. Néanmoins il avait grandi aux Eyriés, il avait été le second fils et il n'avait donc pas été préparé à diriger un jour le Nord. </p><p>Il avait même été sur le point d'installer un Sept au cœur même de Winterfell. Ça aurait été comme s'il avait choisi de cracher sur les tombes de leurs ancêtres. Certes Catelyn Tully était une sudier, une femme du Sud ayant grandi en apprenant la religion des Sept, néanmoins elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle allait devenir Lady Stark, ayant été fiancé à Brandon il y a des années. Elle aurait donc du se préparer à accepter une autre religion, ou en tout cas à ne pas afficher la sienne ouvertement. </p><p>Ce n'était pas comme si elle était la première femme du Sud à être marié dans le Nord, ou même à un Stark. Certes il s'agissait en général des Nerbosc, qui suivaient la religion des dieux de la nature plutôt que le panthéon des sept, mais elles s'étaient adaptées. Tout comme les Royce ou les autres femmes du Sud. Et un Sept n'avait jamais été construit à Winterfell !!!</p><p>Heureusement qu'Errold avait été là pour dire ses vérités à Ned, parce que sinon Dorrin était sûr qu'il aurait perdu son calme. Le petit-fils de Benjen Stark, fils d'Edron et Rosamund Omble, avait une voix qui portait et n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait aussi un tempérament emporté qui l'avait assez rapproché de Brandon, lorsque l'aîné de Rickard avait vécu. </p><p>C'était connu qu'Errold, qui avait été envoyé aux Rus, chez les Ryswell, avait fait de nombreux voyages jusqu'à la Tertrée, où s'était trouvé Brandon. Et réciproquement d'ailleurs, rumeur était que Barbrey Dustin, lorsqu'elle n'avait été que Ryswell, avait été l'amante des deux Stark. Elle avait certainement donné un fils à Brandon, nommé Alaric Snow. </p><p>Lord Rodrik Ryswell était venu à Winterfell pour en parler avec Rickard, espérant négocier un mariage entre Barbrey et Brandon, mais ça avait été vain. Le contrat de mariage avec les Tully avait déjà été écrit et il aurait été trop risqué de le rompre. Il n'y avait pas eu de risque de guerre, néanmoins les Tully auraient pu augmenter les prix des vivres que le Nord obtenait des Conflans et ça aurait été ... problématique surtout à l'approche d'un hiver. </p><p>Errold n'étant pas de la lignée principale Stark, il n'avait pas été question d'un mariage entre lui et la fille aîné de Lord Rodrik Ryswell bien sûr. Heureusement un mariage avait pu être conclu entre Barbrey et William, un ami de Brandon et d'Errold, qui avait un faible pour cette dernière. Barbrey n'était pas tombée enceinte immédiatement de William, heureusement ce dernier avait survécu à la guerre et il avait pu rentrer à la Tertrée sur le cheval que lui avait offert sa femme. Ils avaient un fils à présent, Elric Dustin. </p><p>William lui avait demandé la permission d'utiliser ce nom, il avait voulu à la base appeler son fils Edric, en l'honneur de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à la Tour de la Joie, donnant la sienne au passage. Le petit frère de Dorrin, Edric avait été un redoutable combattant, mais contre les hommes de la Garde Royale, il avait peiné à faire le poids. Surtout vu que ces derniers avaient eu le temps de s'habituer au climat de Dorne, contrairement aux nordiens. </p><p>William Dustin avait certes eu la vie sauve, mais il avait quand même été gravement blessé, et sans Howland Reed et ses connaissances, nul doute que le sacrifice d'Edric aurait été en vain. Non que ça ait l'air de compter pour Barbrey Dustin, elle haïssait les Stark, ça avait été clair. Il allait falloir y faire attention, William était un ami d'Errold, et Ned avait gagné son estime et son amitié, mais contre les murmures d'une femme... Enfin, il y penserait plus tard, au moins William était en vie et il avait un fils, prénommé Elric. Nommé ainsi pour honoré Edric, ce que Dorrin appréciait vraiment, mais il appréciait encore plus avoir du temps supplémentaire pour faire son deuil de son petit frère, avant d'entendre à nouveau son prénom.  Dans quelques années peut-être ce serait moins douloureux... </p><p> </p><p>"Vous comptez rester ainsi comme ça longtemps, Dorrin ?" l'interpella Nan, avec sa voix rauque. </p><p>"N'en ai-je pas le droit ?" répondit Dorrin avec un pâle sourire. </p><p>"Si, mais je préférerais que vous entriez ou sortiez, histoire de fermer la porte. L'air est frais, ce n'est bon ni pour mes vieux os, ni pour les petits." dit Nan, continuant son tricot auprès du feu. </p><p>Faisant près de deux mètres de haut, grâce au sang de Omble de sa grand-mère, Dorrin était néanmoins en admiration devant Nan. Elle était sans nul doute une des femmes les plus fortes de sa connaissance, elle avait perdu ses deux fils dans cette horrible guerre, et pourtant elle était là. Fidèle au poste, à veiller sur la nouvelle génération Stark. Forrest avait été un excellent ami, et un redoutable combattant, si ça n'avait été pour lui, Dorrin était sûr qu'il serait mort au Trident, tué par Ser Jonothor Darry. Addam quand à lui, avait réussi à emporter dans la tombe son adversaire, un chevalier dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom. </p><p>Il y avait eu tellement de vies gâchées au court de cette guerre stupide. Quand il repensait à Port-Réal... </p><p>"Des enfants de l'hiver, ils grandiront forts, j'en suis certaine." commenta Nan, le faisant brutalement sortir de ses pensées. </p><p>Non que ça le contrariait, penser au massacre causé par les forces Lannister ne lui apportait aucune joie, une distraction était donc la bienvenue. C'était après tout une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à la nursery. Ça et le fait que les disputes des bannerets du Nord commençait à lui peser. Certes bien des maisons avaient leurs propres châteaux, et donc n'avaient nul besoin de venir à Winterfell, néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le Château ou dans Wintertown. Plus les gens qui venaient s'y réfugier lorsque les denrées commençaient à manquer dans les autres châteaux. Enfin plutôt ceux qui survivaient à la longue marche pour atteindre Winterfell. </p><p>Quoique tout n'était pas catastrophique, oncle Rickard avait bien fait fourni le garde manger de Winterfell, ils étaient prêts pour un long hiver. De plus de la nourriture leur parvenait toujours, via les maisons côtières, telle que la maison Icestark, fondée par Lord Artos Stark, troisième fils de Beron Stark. Après avoir combattu les sauvageons, Artos un grand combattant, avait choisi de fonder une famille ainsi qu'une maison pour défendre le Nord de ses ennemis. Il avait choisi de s'établir sur la presqu'île de Merdragon, un lieu qui avait subi quelques attaques des fer-nés. </p><p>Si la presqu'île n'était pas le lieu idéal pour l'agriculture, c'était un lieu parfait pour la pêche. Les habitants de la presqu'île devenaient de plus en plus compétents en mer, il savait que ça avait été un sujet de discussion avec oncle Rickard, refonder la flotte du Nord. Ils avaient le bois, c'était certain, malheureusement avec Aerys au pouvoir, ça avait été impossible. </p><p>Il soupçonnait déjà trop le Nord, dû à la Garde de Nuit et à d'autres raisons, ils n'avaient pas pu risquer d'amplifier sa méfiance et donc de causer une guerre. Quoique guerre il y avait eu au final... Peut-être qu'avec l'ami de Ned sur le trône, ils pourraient discuter à nouveau d'une flotte pour le Nord, cela leur serait très pratique. Non seulement pour se défendre mais aussi pour le commerce. Ils pourraient faire du commerce à Essos, où le bois du Nord pouvait être prisé selon les cités, mais aussi avec le reste de Westeros. Comme le Bief par exemple, la région la plus riche en agriculture de Westeros. Là encore ils pourraient négocier en utilisant leur bois, pour la flotte Redwyne, contre des contrats intéressant. </p><p>La rébellion, comme elle était appelée, avait dévasté un grand nombre de région de Westeros, mais le Nord avait perdu bien des hommes dans cette guerre. Comment repeupler le Nord ? Elle n'avait jamais été la région la plus peuplée, plus depuis longtemps, mais il était peut-être temps que ça change. Il allait devoir en parler avec Artos et Errold, ainsi qu'avec Ned, enfin une fois que ce dernier n'en voudrait plus à Errold pour leur discussion au sujet du Sept.</p><p>Catelyn leur en voulait également d'ailleurs. Avait-elle voulu un Sept pour sa foi à elle, ou pour corrompre le Nord ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pensait pas que l'idée vienne d'elle si tel était le cas, mais plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre de la part d'Hoster Tully. L'homme avait négocié, refusant de se mêler à cette guerre tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à marier ses deux filles. Donnant même à Jon Arryn sa plus jeune Lysa. Certes il y avait des rumeurs à son compte, mais de là à la donner en mariage à un homme aussi vieux... C'était disgracieux. </p><p>Certes, il savait que selon la religion des Sept, une femme devait rester pure jusqu'au mariage, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si les hommes le faisaient non plus. Cette religion sudier semblait bien compliquée et injuste en tout cas. Le sexe n'était pas un pêché ou un crime, qu'importe ce que les septons disaient. Dorrin était heureux de ne pas être un sudier, la religion des dieux de la nature lui allait bien mieux. </p><p>Les femmes étaient plus sensuelles que les femmes du Sud qu'il avait rencontré, et avec qui il avait eu parfois des aventures. Quoique pas partout, il avait voyagé dans tout Westeros et il avait été surpris dans le Bief, et à Dorne les mœurs étaient bien moins légères que ce que les autres pensaient. Mais bon ce n'était pas une surprise, Dorne et le Nord étaient les deux régions les plus différentes du reste de Westeros. Les deux cultures étaient différentes de celle des sudiers, du coup le Nord était la région des sauvages et Dorne, celle de la luxure. </p><p>"Ils ont les traits des Stark." il admit en observant les jumeaux de son cousin. </p><p>Il avait été encore alité lorsque Catelyn Tully était arrivée à Winterfell, plusieurs blessures reçues au Trident et qu'il avait négligé dans sa hâte d'arriver à Port-Réal et de protéger les arrières de sa famille. Cela avait été très stupide de sa part, il était bien obligé de l'admettre, elles s'étaient infectées et il avait été ramené à Winterfell fiévreux et très faible. Il s'était bien remis, mais du coup il n'avait pas pu être présent pour accueillir Catelyn et son fils. Robb Stark. </p><p>Seul les dieux pouvaient savoir s'il grandirait comme un véritable Stark, ou s'il serait de caractère comme de physique un Tully.  C'était particulièrement saisissant lorsque Robb était auprès de Jon, le fils de Lyanna, non que le reste de Winterfell et de Westeros soit au courant de ce point. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était le bâtard de Ned, pourquoi il avait refusé qu'Errold, ou même Artos, se fasse passer pour son père restait un mystère pour Dorrin. </p><p>Peut-être qu'il avait voulu garder près de lui la seule chose qui lui restait de Lyanna, c'était compréhensible, mais ça ne lui facilitait pas les choses auprès de Catelyn. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas si la Tully aurait accepté un fils naturel auprès de son propre fils, même si ce n'était pas l'enfant de son mari. Les sudiers avaient des principes absurdes et très étranges concernant les enfants naturels. </p><p>Si les dieux voulaient qu'un enfant naisse alors il naîtrait, qu'importe s'il était un Snow, peut-être justement que les dieux estimaient préférables qu'ils soient des Snow. Les enfants naturels avaient de bien des manières plus de libertés que ceux légitimes. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait pu observer au cours de sa vie et de ses voyages, même vis à vis de certains cousins qui étaient des Snow. </p><p>Brandon Snow avait été un excellent conseiller du roi Torrhen, voyant là où le roi ne pouvait pas voir du fait de son titre et de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Continuant après l'agenouillement de Torrhen, à suivre ses ordres même si ça avait été tout sauf facile... </p><p>"Le petit Robb a quelques traits Stark lui aussi, ils sont simplement moins visibles." commenta Nan, un peu de sévérité dans son ton. </p><p>C'était peut-être vrai, Robb n'avait pas de chance vu qu'il était aisé de faire la comparaison avec le petit Jon, qui heureusement était pur Stark en apparence. Dorrin espérait que ce serait la même chose en esprit, il refusait que la folie Targaryen fasse à nouveau souffrir sa famille. Même si ça venait d'un Stark. Il ne le tolérerait plus. Aerys Targaryen aurait du être tué après Sombreval, lorsqu'il avait été évident qu'il avait totalement craqué. Non que Rhaegar ait été bien mieux au final, abandonner ainsi ses responsabilités, son devoir, sa famille, pour courir après Lyanna... </p><p>Dorrin avait aimé sa cousine, quoiqu'en petite dose, elle avait été pénible à l'occasion. Néanmoins elle avait été de la famille, alors l'imaginer pendant des mois prisonnière du prince, il avait imaginé un grand nombre d'horreurs. Même si un coin de son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler Harrenhall, les yeux rêveurs de sa cousine et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser Robert Baratheon. Il avait refusé d'y croire, refusé de penser qu'elle ait pu être à ce point égoïste et inconsciente.</p><p>Il avait eu tort. </p><p>Son frère, des centaines de nordiens et des milliers de sudiers étaient morts à cause des actions de trois personnes. Voire quatre vu que Brandon avait été stupide de foncer de la sorte à Port-Réal. </p><p>Ce qui était fait, était fait, ils devaient tous l'accepter et avancer, ainsi qu'agir en conséquence. Pour le Nord et pour leur famille. </p><p>Il ne pouvait aussi qu'espérer que les paroles de Nan étaient justes, concernant Robb et le fait qu'il deviendrait un véritable Stark, et sur la force de Brynden et Ranna, des enfants de l'hiver. Ce qui était juste, après tout ils étaient en hiver déjà, mais ils étaient aussi des Stark, c'était les mots de leur maison. <em>Winter is Coming.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maison Stark :<br/>Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark, né en 263, fils de Rickard, petit-fils d'Edwyle<br/>Catelyn Tully Stark, née en 264.<br/>Leurs enfants :<br/>Robb Stark, né en 281.<br/>Brynden et Ranna Stark, nés en 283.</p><p>Benjen Stark, né en 267, fils de Rickard, petit-fils d'Edwyle.</p><p>Dorrin Stark, né en 251, fils de Jongan, petit-fils d'Errold.<br/>Diana Karstark, née Stark, née en 254, fille de Jongan, épouse de Rickard Karstark.</p><p>Errold Stark, né en 258, fils de Edron et Rosamund Omble, petit-fils de Benjen.</p><p>Artys Stark, né en 260, fils de Robard, petit-fils de Brandon.</p><p>Alaric Snow, né en 278, fils de Brandon Stark et de Barbrey Ryswell.</p><p>Jon Snow (Aemon Targaryen), fils de Lyanna et de Rhaegar Targaryen, né en 281.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>